The present invention relates to a vacuum system for a nail salon work station and, more particularly, to a system that rids the nail salon station of dust and fumes that are in the air within the working area.
In general, it is common to carry out the treatment of nails at a nail salon work station where the technician can have a convenient table top working area such that the customer can rest the hands while the technician carries out some procedure on the nails, such as a manicure etc.
With many procedures carried out on the nail, there is a need to grind or file the nails in order to shape them into the desired configuration, and that grinding creates dust from the nails that is annoying and readily inhaled by the technician and/or customer. In addition, there are normally fumes that are created in the course of a manicure, and a common fume is emitted by acrylic materials that are applied to the finger nails and are potentially harmful fumes if inhaled by the technician or customer.
As such, the technician is acting in an environment that is filled with the nail dust and fumes and it is an unpleasant working atmosphere. The customer, of course, also has to endure the undesirable atmosphere and, in general, it detracts from the otherwise good experience of the manicure.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a vacuum system located proximate to the work station that would efficiently and quietly eliminate the nail dust and fumes from the working environment.